


Everything

by fuckinqueen



Series: Meronia Event 2021 [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (But he's still wearing a dress), (cuz I said so…??), And I'm gonna prolong the cuteness…, FTM, Fluff, GUYS, I SWEAR THOUGH, IT'S SO SWEET, IT'S SO SWEET IT MAKES ME CRY, Long-Haired Near | Nate River, M/M, T.T, The heartbreaking-in-a-good-way-that-isn't-heartbreaking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Near | Nate River, lgbtq+, oof, seriously, sorry for cutting it off, way…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Day 7: February 20 - Free Day(I'm not saying because it's a surprise. Sorry.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shuichi/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa & Linda & Near | Nate River & Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu, Amane Misa/Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock, Beyond Birthday & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Beyond Birthday/Matt | Mail Jeevas, L & Mello | Mihael Keehl, L/Yagami Light, Linda/Yagami Sayu, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Meronia Event 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Everything

"Mello!" Near whispers, smacking his boyfriend in the chest. "We're in public, watch your mouth. I don't need you talking about me like that…" Mello chuckles. 

"So you think." The blonde inconspicuously pats Near's bum. The nineteen-year-old bites his lip so he one, can keep in control, and two, not emit the yelp he was just going to… yelp. 

"Yeah. Um. I do think, and you know I'm so much better than you at everything." Mello pouts. 

"Nearrr! Just be shush." Near smiles slightly, and opens his mouth to speak again. 

"Mello-" 

"Near-" 

"Oh. Sorry, you can go first." They both burn with embarrassment, both laughing awkwardly. Mello shakes his head and waves Near on instead. "No… Mello, trust me… if I say this first then whatever you're gonna say with be forgotten…" He gives the blonde an apologetic look. 

Normally, even though they're opposites, they have instances where they act symmetrically. Never before, though, have they ever done what they do now. 

Both Mello and Near take a deep breath, deciding to speak first, glance at the sky, wind their fingers with another… look at each other curiously at that movement… and then speak. 

"I was wondering if- um… I was wondering…" They trail off and stare at each other. They scowl, and now it's a race to who can say whatever it is first. "I was wondering if you'd m…" 

They stop. 

"Can you stop that?" Near says first, with Mello just behind, so it sounds like, "Can you stop that at?"

A realization hits Near, and he quietly pulls Mello over to a bench, where he shoves the blonde into a sitting position, then climbs into his lap and rests his head in the crook of Mello's neck. "Ask me." He whispers. 

Without looking, he can tell that Mello's beautiful, azure eyes widen. "I-um… this shouldn't be so hard…" 

"No, no it shouldn't be." Near replies dryly. "We've been dating since I was fifteen and you sixteen. Four-ish years running." Mello wraps an arm around him, and Near begins working on smoothing the fist out. 

"Near…" Mello buries his face in Near's shoulder. "Dammit… Near, will you marry me?" Near's heart speeds up involuntarily, and he hums, keeping his breath the same rhythm as normal. He does begin crying, though.

"Yes." Near says simply. The realization hits him that he's now properly engaged to Mello, and he swallows. "Yes…" his voice breaks, "yes, that is, if you'll marry me?" 

"Yes!" Mello growls, his own voice thick with tears. Near can even feel a wetness spreading on his shoulder. 

"Thank you…" 

"No, thank _you._ " 

…

"I can't believe it's been over a year since we proposed to each other," Mello laughs, rubbing Near's shoulders, and pressing his knees against the white-haired male's hips. 

For some unknown reason, Near loves this position, him sitting flat on the floor with his legs spread out on either side of him, Mello on his knees behind him, rubbing his shoulders and part of his neck and back, and kind of holding him. 

Mello's preferred position includes them facing towards each other, and Near on his lap. He likes seeing the way Near's long hair falls over his face. Mello himself likes chin-length hair, but seeing well-taken-care-of long hair is… a turn on? Maybe. He _does_ take care of Near's hair by himself.

"Mello…" Near sighs, "we have two more days… and I'm worried." Mello freezes. 

"About what!?" He exclaims sulkily. The one thing that he doesn't want right now is for Near to change his mind, or to freak the hell out about even getting married, planning things, what if this doesn't work, what if this doesn't work out… okay, those are two things, but it's still just a worry about how Near will think… since it's so close to the day. 

"Everything." Near admits, turning around, and sitting in Mello's lap, wrapping his legs around the older male's waist and his arms around the blonde's neck. The younger snuggles closer, puts his head down, and does that adorable, weird-ass, are-you-a-kitten-or-puppy-I-swear ritual-thing. Which is lightly licking Mello's… something. Collarbone, throat… etcetera. But always a place around his neck. 

"You don't have to worry." Mello says, voice faltering when Near accidentally scrapes his teeth against Mello's collarbone. _I swear,_ Mello thinks, _through the four-plus years he's done this to me, you'd expect him to learn not to bite._

"I do though," Near mumbles through a kiss to the spot he accidentally hurt, "but it's fine, Light and the girls will be here tomorrow…" 

"And Matt and such will also be here tomorrow. So many people in our house…" 

"At least our wedding isn't fancy." Near jokes, glancing up, eyes twinkling. 

Mello sighs. "And then we must part…" 

"Yup." Near giggles lightly. Mello smirks and raises an eyebrow. 

"You'll be the one in white."

…

"…Where's Light?" Near asks, looking for the brunette that finishes his squad of friends. The only male friend in the group. The others consist of Linda, Sayu, and Misa. Halle, Misa's girlfriend, normally observes, as she's doing right now, standing in the corner of the bathroom with her arms crossed. 

She has a serious face on, but it doesn't necessarily mean that she's upset. It means she's calm… serious. Just… just being Halle. 

Linda and Sayu are also together, actually. They met when Near introduced them to each other, and that's why they're basically in a squad. Linda and Sayu fell in love, had desperate, annoying crushes on each other that were so obvious. 

Light is, in fact, the husband of L, Near's brother/mentor. Which he supposes means that they're related somewhat, same with Sayu. It's nice. 

"Oh, he's outside. He's being squeamish, actually." Misa waves it off, long, manicured fingers dangerously close to knocking something down or scratching someone. 

Near frowns. "He's the only person who doesn't have a female body, you mean." Misa and the other two girls wince and nod sheepishly. "Hmph. Fine." 

He decides to change the subject. 

"So, um… you all know I can bathe myself, right?" Near glances at the girls in a half-circle around him. He's sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his hands clasped between his legs. 

Linda shrugs and turns on the water, adjusting the knobs and running her hand under the stream. "Yeah, yeah we know." 

"It's just… Near, you're getting _married!_ And also, we've all heard Mello's bragging about how amazing your hair is because of him. So obviously you let him take care of most things, and he can't be here right now!" Misa explains. Sayu nods, and rests a hand on Near's shoulder. 

"I realize you're nervous. Just… let us commence, and we'll take care of you. The boys - other than my brother - will take care of your groom." She winks. Near scowls and flushes. 

Near reluctantly gets undressed, gets cold, and quickly slips into the warm bath water. He sighs happily, closing his eyes. 

_"There we go,"_ he imagines Mello saying, with the blonde carding his fingers through Near's hair, the other hand placed on Near's forehead or neck, just under the chin, _"stay like that for me, alright sweetheart? It'll only take a second, and then you can lower your head. I don't want soap in your eyes."_

His eyes flick back open when someome taps his arm. He looks to see Linda staring right at him. Behind her, (since he's not making direct eye contact) Light has appeared, sitting on a stool. He's smiling apologetically at Near, and raises a hand to wave. Then the brunette fixes the cuff of his suit, since apparently it fell…? Near doesn't even know about this man married to his unkempt brother… 

"Near. Relax." It's a command. And when Near looks at everyone else in the room for confirmation, all of them share the same words in their postures. Even Halle. 

Sayu washes Near's hair with her delicate fingers, Linda his body, and Misa is gone, off to do something else. Light scoots closer, next to Near's head, and he distracts the nervous, younger male. 

"I wonder what Mello looks like, in whatever he's wearing for the wedding." Near smiles slightly, still mostly paying attention to the people touching him. 

"Gorgeous, handsome, obviously." Light scoffs. 

"Of course you'd say that." 

"Light!" Near gasps with fake indignation. "You'd say that about my brother in whatever he's wearing. We're both biased, shut up." 

"Whatever, Near." 

After the bath, and after Near dries himself off, Misa stands behind him, having returned, brushing his hair out carefully. 

"Mello never brushes my hair after the bath." Near comments. Misa rolls her eyes, snickering quietly. 

"That's because he knows that brushing wet hair can ruin the hair. God, Near, he's a hair person, you know this."

Near chooses to ignore this particular statement, for the one reason that he knows it's true. 

…

"Ugh! What am I doing…" Mello mutters, pulling on his hair. L swats his hand away. 

"You should stop that habit." 

"I don't care!" Mello turns and begins pacing back and forth. Matt reaches out as if to stop him, but seems to decide that it's better not to interfere with the emotional wreck Mello is already. 

"Dude." Beyond speaks up, raising his eyebrows. Mello stops, scowls, and stares directly into those scarlet orbs. Matt sighs, and takes Beyond's hand, pulling him further away from the blonde. "Hey! I'm just saying that maybe he doesn't want to al of a sudden be bald in patches when Near sees him." 

Laughter erupts from evryone in the room; Mello, BB, Matt, Aizawa, Matsuda. All except L. 

"That is a true problem…" The detective muses, looking up to the ceiling and touching his bottom lip with his right index finger. 

"No, not if I stop." Mello shoots back. "This is technically a gay wedding, I realize." 

Everyone except Matsuda this time gives him a "duh, stupid." look. He rolls his eyes. 

"No, no. I mean… Aizawa and Matsuda, L and Light, Matt and Beyond, me and Near, Halle and Misa, Sayu and Linda… all of us." L smirks some and pipes up. 

"Actually, it truly just is an LGBTQIA+ wedding. I am bisexual, not gay. Light is for sure gay… you are too. Near is gay and transgendered." 

"I'm bisexual too." Matt adds. "And B is… um… pansexual… or… something. He's him, so who knows." 

"We're both bi too." Matsuda chirps, lacing fingers with Aizawa.

"Fine then." Mello waves them off. "I'm just upset now since no one's wearing rainbows." 

"Right?!" Beyond exclaims loudly, flipping his nearly-chest-length black hair over his shoulders, then immediately returning it back to its original spot. 

…

This is the most exciting, nerve-wrenching feeling Near has ever had, walking arm-in-arm with Light, since he doesn't have a father to do it with him (and Watari's unable to come to the wedding for unknown reasons…). 

He's also very glad that he wasn't stupid, and picked white leather boots to wear instead of heels. Well… he never had to wear heels, or even this dress in the first place, but he wanted to. Not the heel part. No. That's why he's wearing these fabulous, heavy boots. 

His dress is mostly form-fitting; it touches his sides, and doesn't suffocate his lungs, it flows and shifts. It's shimmery, kinda, and it fits the gentle waves Sayu managed to make Near's hair do. There's a slit in the upper back of the dress, and Near's alright with this, because it really reveals nothing. There are bell-sleeves that go past his fingers. 

He's, of course, holding flowers. White and red. Some of the unknown flowers are such a dark red, they appear to be black from far away.

The train of the dress isn't long, and Misa and Linda are carrying it, while Sayu takes the lead with the flower petals. 

And if Near could see his face, he'd see that Misa put on just the right amount, that isn't smothering. He has a light dusting of dark purple eyeshadow, some mascara, black lip-gloss (not that he allowed himself to look in the mirror, so he hasn no idea it's black… truly he doesn't mind wearing it. It's like chapstick, kinda.) and black eyeliner that extends a little bit further out from his eyes. It makes him look like some kind of goth with a cute, slightly-blushing - natural, actually - baby face.

But instead Near's eyes are locked onto Mello's. Mello's wearing black, as expected. Not leather, but a suit, just like Light's. But… more old-fashioned, to be honest. It suits the blonde. And the blonde's eyes are wide… maybe even teary eyed already. 

As soon as Near gets up there next to him and takes his hands, it feels like they're alone. Like there is no one else there. He can barely hear Beyond recite his lines in an overdramatic way, just Mello's repeation of them. Near studies the way Mello's lips brush against each other when he talks, and reminds himself that the next time he's be kissing those lips, they'll officially be married. Near's fear of their marriage falling apart fades slowly. 

"…I do…" Mello says, smiling hesitantly. Tears have begun streaming down his face, and Near can't judge, because he's also crying. He's wondering if his small amount of eye-makeup is running.

"I do." Near repeats, and strangely, he's the one who sounds the strongest. It comes as a surprise, but it's not unwelcome. 

"You may now kiss-" 

They kiss before BB can finish the sentence.


End file.
